Konoha Senpuu
by Alois21
Summary: By the order of the "youthful one", Lee used his Konoha Senpuu on the tree Ten-Ten was resting at-causing her to land into the Hyuuga prodigy! "There will be a Hyuuga baby soon" NejiTen one-shot! R&R PLEASE!


Konoha Senpuu

**Konoha Senpuu **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

…

Saturday was supposed to be the day teams would have a day off. But Team Gai wasn't one of them. Today was an average Saturday for the team. Neji and Ten-Ten would train while Lee and Gai would do their uh..."youthful" thing.

"No 'pant' fair!" the weapon mistress complained. She and Neji just took a break from spar due to exhaustion and as usual Neji won (what's to expect?)

"Hn, I won fair and square" he said firmly. He was clearly putting an end to this nonsense. He sat down across Ten-Ten and began to gulp his water.

"Hmpf" Ten-Ten pouted. Neji rolled his pearl-lavender eyes but inwardly smirked. He was enjoying pissing off the weapon mistress.

…

'BAM!' trees fell.

"Yosh! How was it, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked referring to the trees he knocked down with one Konoha senpuu.

"Lee, my youthful student" Gai paused for dramatic reasons, "FIVE TREES AREN'T ENOUGH! YOU MUST EXTEND YOUR YOUTH BY KNOCKING DOWN…THAT YOUTHFUL SAKURA TREE!!" Gai said pointing to the tree where Ten-Ten was resting, oblivious of the fact that his female student was there.

Lee gulped. He's not weak- actually, he could knock down the fierce Sakura tree anytime. He's just afraid of Ten-Ten and Neji (particularly Neji)'s reaction if he did knock down the tree, "B-B-But-"

"Are you questioning my youthful command, Lee? Has your youth been tainted? And you prefer to un-youthfully disobey me?" Gai cut him off.

"NO GAI-SENSEI!" Lee exclaimed.

"Then do as I youthfully tell you to!" the sensei began.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! Your youthfulness shall prevail!" Lee said.

"The youthfully use your youthful Konoha senpuu on that youthful Sakura tree!" Gai ordered.

"KONOHA SENPUU!!" Lee shouted and jumped towards the 'youthful' Sakura tree and exerted chakra on his left foot. He kicked the tree and it broke in half…but something happened that he was not expecting…it was sent flying in the air- with the weapon mistress.

…

"What the-?" was all Ten-Ten could say as she felt herself being lifted to mid-air. Usually, her reflexes would take action but she was too exhausted from spar to do a thing.

She closed her eyes and waited for the 'thud' and painful ground to hit her. Ten-Ten was waiting for the impact- which never came. Alright, there was a 'thud' and it was slightly painful but all in all, she didn't hit the ground, and she was completely fine.

She began to feel the object she landed on. Her hands roamed up and down to whatever she fell on. 'Hmmm…muscular chest, hard body, long hair, soft lips, smooth- wait what!? OMG! I landed on Neji!!" Ten-Ten opened her eyes to find her thought true…and not only that…she was also kissing Neji…THE HYUUGA NEJI!! And to add more spices to the recipe: The Hyuuga prodigy has his eyes close…and Neji was licking her bottom lip! (XD)

"Ten-Ten-san, hontoni gomen nas—" Lee wasn't able to finish his apology because of the make-out session before him. Lucky for him, Neji and Ten-Ten were too busy to hear him.

…

"H-How's she?" Gai asked as Lee approached. The sensei was trembling in fear of the wrath of the weapon mistress and the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"Oh Gai-sensei! Our team's youthful 'sniff' flower, 'sniff' has finally 'sniff' bloomed!" Lee said crying a river of anime tears. Gai was completely clueless of what he was saying but nevertheless, checked on the spot where Neji and Ten-Ten were.

"Let's leave them alone" he said once he came back. The two green beasts left the clearing with an evil grin.

He didn't see Neji and Ten-Ten. All he saw was a white bra, with panda and weapons for decoration, carelessly tangled between some leaves of the same tree. Judging by the looks of it, it was obvious that it was thrown away…and…

There would be a Hyuuga baby soon and maybe even a Hyuuga Neji and Ten-ten nuptials.

…

**Me: Well, how was it guys? **

**Deidara: it sucks, eh**

**Me: shut it before—**

**Tobi: I'm a good boy!  
**

**Deidara: crap! Let's get outta here before my instincts tell me to kill him!**

**Me: good idea senpai!**

**Tobi: please review this story! I'm a good boy! **


End file.
